Traditional lift devices include a lift boom that is movable relative to a chassis. The lift boom may support an operator (e.g., on an aerial work platform) or another load (e.g., using lift forks) in an elevated position relative to a ground surface. The lift boom may be extensible and is rotatable into several positions relative to the chassis. The weight of the operator or other load, along with characteristics of the lift device (e.g., track width, wheelbase, etc.), are used to determine a region within which the lift boom is operable. Traditionally, lift devices have axles that are fixed to the chassis. The lift devices also have narrower track widths than wheel bases such that the lift boom is operable within a region that is larger in the forward and rearward directions and smaller in the sideward directions. Because traditional lift devices have fixed axles, the track width, the wheel base, and the area within which the lift boom is operable remains constant during operation of the lift device.